It's Time
by Captainanime98
Summary: My first ever Fic! So don't hate me if its Bad! Sasuke visits and very nice things happen to Naruto! Early Valentines day present! SASUNARU don't like dont read. WARNING rated M for Sasunaru goodness and bondage and OOC characters. Please Read and Review!
1. It's Time

Yoooooo! His Captain reporting for duty! This is my first fic ever so please give me constructive critisism on it! and please don't hate me is its bad.

Warning Rated R for Sasunaru goodness and bondage and OOC characters

Goes to the corner and sulks,

Naruto: Umm sasuke?I think you should do the disclamer.

Sasuke: Hn. fine Captain does not own Naruto. he belongs to me

Captain: If i did i would have been rich.. sadly, i only have as much money to buy cookies for my ooc Gaara

Gaara: GIMME GIMME

ONWARDS TO SASUNARU GOODNESS!

A pair of glowing red eyes stood in the room analyzing the apartment in which a certain blonde lived.

"Bye Iruka sensei! Ja ne!"

He smirked and thought 'It's time'

The blond happily climbed up the stairs to his apartment. Entering his home he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong, he being the dobe that he was, ignored it. Suddenly, a jolt of force was dealt to his neck.

As he slowly crumpled to the ground, he faintly heard,

"Hn... Dobe, pay more attention next time."

"T- teme…"

~~Fan Girl Page Break~~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~SASUNARU

The blond slowly awoke. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he found that his arms were bound above his head to the bedposts. Panicking, he started to thrash around only to find that his legs were bound too.

Then he noticed that there was a slight breeze ghosting over his nether regions.

"What the… TEME! Get in here and UNTIE ME! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE? "

Smirking, Sasuke enters the room and says,

'Hn… So sleeping beauty finally awakens. How are you?"

"How am I?! HOW AM I? You should be worrying about your sorry ass when you untie me you FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Hmm.. No. I rather like you in this position, besides, it's not my asshole you should be worrying about, its yours."

"Up yours asshole!"

"Oh no no dear Naruto, you don't quite get it. You see its actually gonna be up yours" Sasuke said smirking.

"W- WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD! Hey hey where are you going I'm not finished yet!" Completely forgetting that he was naked and bound and said bastard thought it was undeniably sexy.

" I have a surprise"

Naruto anxiously waited for Sasuke to come back with his so called 'surprise'.

A little while later, Sasuke came back into the room and smirked evilly.

'Play time' he thought

TBC

MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH

I love making you guys suffer

Naruto: *Murderous Aura*

Captain: Sweat drop (=_=)' Now now Naruto, Sasuke hasn't done anything to you yet.

Sasuke: But i will be

Captain: YOUR NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!

Cookies to those who comment!

Ja ne!


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2 Punishment

Yoooooo! His Captain reporting for duty! This is my first fic ever so please give me constructive criticism on it! and please don't hate me is its bad.

Warning Rated M for Sasunaru goodness and bondage and OOC characters

Because I have nothing better to do and its break, I have added a short part to the story

Disclaimer!

Goes to sulk in corner

Naruto: Sasuke you busy? Come do the disclaimer!

Itachi: Sasuke is busy devising your punishment so I'll do it. Captain does not own Naruto in any shape or form He belongs to me.

Naruto: Possessive Bastards.

Captain: If I did I would have been rich sadly; i only have as much money to buy cookies for my ooc Gaara

Gaara: GIMME GIMME

Thanks for those who reviewed! Cookies for you!

**ONWARDS TO SASUNARU GOODNESS!**

Recap!

_" I have a surprise"_

_Naruto anxiously waited for Sasuke to come back with his so-called 'surprise'._

_A little while later, Sasuke came back into the room and smirked evilly._

_'Play time' he thought._

**~~Page Break~~Page Break~~Page Break~~Page Break~~Page Break~~Page Break~~**

"Teme is that you?" Naruto tried to twist his body so he could see Sasuke but his efforts were in vain.

Suddenly, a red piece of silk was tightly wrapped around his head preventing Naruto from seeing Sasuke's movements.

Naruto didn't even have to see and he already knew that the raven had a predatory glint to his eyes. Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto like a leopard stalking its prey.

"Teme! It's not funny let me go…nyah!"

Sasuke slowly slid an ice cube across a pert nipple while nibbling and sucking on the other.

"I- its s-so cold!"

"What did you expect dobe? Don't worry though, the party is not over yet."

Sasuke started to suck on little Naruto.

Naruto couldn't focus on anything but the warm wet heat engulfing and sliding down his erection. A few moments later, he came into the unsuspecting raven's mouth.

"My my, dear Naruto. I never gave you permission to come, did I? Well, since you have been such a bad little kitsune, I guess I'll just have to punish you."

Sasuke slid a tight metal ring onto Naruto's erection

"P-punish me? What are you planni– aaahh!"

Sasuke suddenly plunged the sleek black dildo into Naruto.

"Haah.. No .. Stop ..I-it hurts Sa- ahh- suke."

Sasuke turned the vibrator on to it's highest setting and listened to Naruto moan and pant. Then, he shoved an gag into Naruto's mouth. He walked out of the room and left Naruto there.

**TBC**

Captain:did you like that?Sasuke is so evil! But I like it this way

Sasuke: Thanks Cap for letting me do this instead of Itachi.

Itachi: * pouts* It should have been me

Gaara: What about me?

Captain: Now now boys calm down.

Naruto: Do I have any say in this?

Captain, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara: NO!

Cookies to those who review!

Ja ne!


	3. I'm Back

OMG OMG OMG .. IM SO SORRY DON'T HURT MEEEE

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Apollymi28, JChan2845, donthateapreciatexyaoix, luna de selene, tenebreyami, yaoitwilightrocks, Nell1994, , therezwaffleinem FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND ALL THAT JAZZ ~

AND A VERY EXTREMELY BIG HUGE THANKS TO JChan2845, donthateapreciatexyaoix, Apollymi28, and tenebreyami FOR REVIEWING!

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER Blacksnow FOR REMINDING ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED… Ummmm….. Writers block?

**Fans start throwing things** OW! IMSORRYIMSOSORRYIWONTDOITAGAIN

CYBER COOKIES FOR YOU ALLLL

Sasuke: Finally, I get to finish what I started.

Naruto: I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME THERE FOR A YEAR. I ONLY HAD SAI FOR COMPANY AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE CREEPS ME OUT! TT_TT

Cap: now now Naru its okayy… hey Gaara give him one of your cookies.

Gaara: NO

Naruto: *sniff ** eyes water *

Gaara: *hugs Naruto* Fine….. here..

Cap: well that was adorable.. Sai do the honors.

Sai: Captain does not own Naruto and Co in any way shape or form, if she did, I would be the one sexing Naruto up in every chapter.

Cap: SAIIIII

**Warning** Rated M for Sasunaru sexiness, swearing, bondage and OOC characters!

**ONWARDS TO SASUNARU GOODNESS**

**A YEAR LATER…. JK JK JK.. A couple of hours later….**

Naruto desperately need release. (A/N: of course you do, you've been left here for almost a year. OW IM SORRY!) The dildo barely did anything to give Naruto the delicious friction he so desperately craved, and the cock ring restricted him from coming.

Suddenly, he heard the door click open.

"FINALLY," he thought. "That bastard teme left me in here for hours! This fucking ring better is taken off of me."

"Oh my," Sasuke mused, "it seems like little Naruto needs some release"

Naruto moaned and bucked at the sound of that.

"Well, it seems like you've been a good boy and waited patiently for me so ill grant your wish."

Naruto felt the bed dip. A warm breath trickled over his erection and he impatiently bucked up. Sasuke held down Naruto's hips while taking off the gag and said in a husky voice,

"Now now Naruto, we don't want to be too hasty now"

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's sexy voice and desperately waited for something to happen. He then felt a tongue sultrily lick his erection like a lollipop.

"Argh.. Nyaa. Hah.. hah. Sas… Sas…uke.. ahh… take .. take.. off the ring…"

Sasuke gave Naruto's erection one last lick and slowly slipped off the ring and took out the dildo.

" Ready Naruto? Im going to give you the best experience now."

Sasuke untied Naruto's legs from the bedposts and lifted him up. He grabbed his bottle of lube and popped the cap open.

Naruto felt a cold digit enter his ass and slowly scrape up and down his walls. He felt a second digit enter and slowly scissor him. Eventually, all fingers were in and Naruto was moaning for everyone to hear.

Sasuke took out his fingers and Naruto whined at the loss. He then felt something hotter and much larger than the dildo from before probe his entrance.

"Sasuke. Just do it already!"

Sasuke immediately plunged his hardened erection into Naruto's hole and started to thrust in and out. Every thrust his Naruto's prostrate head on (A/N: HA GET IT Meh) and soon Naruto was reduced to a quivering and moaning puddle of goo.

Sasuke started to jerk Naruto off in time too his thrusts and the combined friction caused Naruto to come screaming Sasuke's name.

Sasuke felt himself get squeezed by Naruto's walls, and he could feel his release building up. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke came, and they both fell into the afterglow of the sex they just had.

Sasuke quickly undid the rest of Naruto's restraints and hugged Naruto close.

" Happy Valentines day dobe. I love you."

"Mmmm… I love you too… But next time, be prepared. I'm doing this to you.."

Sasuke sweat dropped and then smirked and said, " Not in a million years love."

They both shared a passionate kiss soon fell into a blissful sleep.

**THE END**

Cap: How was that? Good? Bad? Meh?

Sai: I got pictures… Cap do you want them?

Cap: YES GIMME GIMME. Sasuke locked me out of the room with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Sasuke: *Takes the pictures and rips them up. Growls* Naruto is for my eyes only

Cap: tsk tsk tsk foolish Sasuke. Naruto is for everyone to share!

Naruto: Do I get a say in this?

Cap, Sai, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara: NO!

Cap: Please suggest who will be with Naruto next! I'm thinking..

Itanaru, Gaanaru, Kakanaru, or Sasunaru again.

Please tell me if there are any others that you would like to see!

Cookies to those who review!

Ja ne! ~


End file.
